The bandwidth of transmitted data, and the range at which this data can be conveyed in open air has been dependent on technologies that involve slower single or arrayed high power semiconductor laser transmitters or combinations of such transmitters with optical modulators and/or optical amplifiers, or through the use of multiple wavelengths in combination with the previous mentioned components to achieve a high bandwidth rate for free space optical communications over distances farther than a few meters. To date the complexities involved in implementing these technologies have become extremely cost prohibitive especially for a short distance, in meters, for localized systems Available link budget or available power from the emitter is another cost consideration, as is the alignment and detection issues, which become more complicated and expensive. A cost effective wireless optical transmitter with plenty of link budget would be desirable. While vertical-cavity surface-emitting (“VCSEL”) arrays can produce the optical power necessary for the distances mentioned above, and are much more cost effective, existing VCSEL arrays have not been able to produce the extremely high bandwidths (typically associated with single VCSEL devices) that are necessary.
In short distance optical communications, between adjacent transceivers and transceivers on circuit boards, using a fiber configuration limits alignment of a fiber to a laser aperture. This alignment is typically achieved through the use of mechanically assembled components that add size and cost of manufacturing, and the problem is compounded with multiple fibers. Free space optical designs based on low amounts of power in the link budget means that achievable tolerances require extreme mechanical board to board alignments which add cost with more elaborate mechanical connector designs. Again, single VCSEL devices are best suited for the bandwidth and cost structure, but lack the necessary power and limit alignment to near unachievable tolerances.